


Akira's Blue Recondite

by saxviars



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxviars/pseuds/saxviars
Summary: Akira has a crush on someone. Ann and Ryuji place a bet on who it might be.(Takes place when they come back from Hawaii, but does not involve Phantom Thieves antics at all.)





	Akira's Blue Recondite

“Alright class, now, if you would get out your workbooks for this section.” It was too hot of a summer day to be stuck in the classroom, Ann thought. The room was too humid, the boys too smelly, and the sun too strong shining through the window she sat next to. They recently returned from Hawaii, and the group of Phantom Thieves did not hesitate to pursue their next goal, which was to find who was causing these meltdowns in the first place. There was one thing that would not leave her mind though, and that was the person who sits behind her, Akira Kurusu. There were many things that she did not know about the boy, her classmate and teammate that seeming available at every beck and call. He knew about her job and her whole incident with Kamoshida… She also has been told his story, but it’s seemed more of an inclination than a true wish to get closer. She did not even know if he had a job, or what his favorite song was.

            Why was she hung up over this? Well, Ann couldn’t help but notice that Akira has gotten a little more charming, and this has been in the matter of a month. At first, he was pretty intimidating and more clever than anything, his courage high and his intelligence the same (seriously though, how can he answer every teacher’s question unphased!?). But to go through this much change, Ann figured: there must be a special someone he is interested in; and wanting to deepen their own friendship, Ann was determined to find out. Who else would be better to help with the situation? “Ann.” They could go shopping together at the mall in the station. “Ann?” And give Akira a complete makeover!  “Ann!!” Ann was thrown out of her thoughts and looked up hastily at the teacher. “I know you think your English is great, but your last quiz shows you still have a bit of vocab to work on. Please pay more attention.” “Ah! S-Sorry mam.” Ann looks down flustered and hears a chuckle from Morgana and Akira behind her, along with some chatter from the rest of the class. “It’s nice to not be on the receiving end of the attention, for once,” Akira says quietly. Ann sighs.

            Time passes slowly, but soon enough the class ends and the bell rings. “Finally, the day is done!” Ann says, streaking out her arms up. Akira is already up and stays silent as he grabs his bag. “See ya.” He says with a simple wave as he walked out the class door, book in hand. He’s probably going to the library, as usual. Ann smiles as she jumps up and heads right out to the hallway. She runs into Ryuji just in time, catching him right before he was headed down the stairs. “Ryuji! I need your help with something!” “Huh?” He is pulled back by his arm, and the two place themselves out of the way of the staircase. “Hey! What is it? I something the matter?” “Don’t worry Ryuji, it’s about Akira… haven’t you notice anything different about him?” “Hmm…” Ryuji puts a hand to his chin and looked up at the dark ceiling. The paneling was grey and blank, and so was his ideas concerning Akira. “N-No??” “Of course, a guy probably wouldn’t have noticed. Well, do you know who Akira likes?” “Why? Are you asking if he’s into you or something?” “No, n-not at all!” Ann looked a bit flustered. I’m asking because I think he likes someone! And he didn’t want to tell us, or at least me I think. Every time I ask he says he has no preferences at all.” “Why are you telling me all this?” “Well, I need you to ask him!” Ryuji broods, before shaking his head. “I’m sure he gave me the same answer at one point.” “Well, You’re a good friend to him now, right? I’m sure he would be more honest to you.”

Ryuji looks up to the ceiling, thinking. (If you can ever use that verb to describe him.) “Well, I’ll do it! If… you give me a kiss..?” An looks at him shocked and blushes before walking down the stairs hastily. “Boys! I swear!”  He rushes after her, both of them getting glances from their classmates “Wait! Ann, I was just kidding. You can’t be mad at a guy for trying, right?” They continue walking down the stairs, then towards the outside of the building, An slowing her pace with each step. “Well, what do you say, Are you in or what?” “Yeah, I guess. If something is up with Akira, I definitely want to see what’s happening!” “Alright! Well, I have a plan…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Uh, are you sure it’s going to work?”, Ryuji asked, confused. “It should work! Just act as if there isn’t two girls listening in on you guys’ every word!” Futaba chimed back. Her and An were back at Futaba’s room having hacked Ryuji’s phone. “You got this!” Ann sang before they hung up the phone. He took a breath and started looking around his location. Yellow was very much the lighting, the smell of steak filling the air. He smiled in expectation before two brats ran into him from running around the diner. “Uhg, Akira studies here? How is he able to focus?” He looks around for the man in question and sees him sitting in a booth. “Hey, Akira!” The boy looks up at the blond, a bit of surprise painting his face. “Ryuji? What are you doing here?” “Well, you know how we all have that History test coming up...” Akira chuckles. “Well, I’m always here if you need help studying.” “Thanks, man!” Ryuji sits at the table excitedly, before pulling out his homework. Morgana jumps from under the table to sit next to Ryuji on his lap. “As if you can teach this idiot.” He meows. Ryuji grabs his bag and puts it over Morgana. “Erm, do you guys here a cat in here?” The waitress said, confused as she walked up to their table. “No!” Ryuji says, Akira, accenting with a head nod. “Not at all!”  “Hm.., Well, hello gentlemen, what would you like to have today?”

            Ryuji orders a plate of French fries before removing his bag off of Morgana, him getting scratched in return. They were ready to start their usual bickering before Akira threw an eraser at Ryuji’s head. “Focus, Ryuji.” They were focused for a good 30 mins, Akira answering his most immediate questions first, they in return get a lot of work done. “If you need any more help, let me know,” He said before sipping on his coffee, and continuing quietly on his own work. Ryuji was surprisingly silent as well before his phone chimed.

ANN: Make sure you remember why you’re there!

Ryuji chocked a bit the reminder, having forgotten about their surveillance entirely. “Man, they definitely think I’m an idiot now…” he thinks. “Who was that?” Akira asks, looking up from his work. “Oh, just my mom worrying about me, is all…” “Oh.” They are silent a bit more, Ryuji taking his time to calm down a bit. He grabs his fork and sticks a fry in it.

            “So Akira! Our luck kind of sucked trying to pursue the ladies in Hawaii…” “Don’t worry Ryuji! You will find someone for you soon enough.” Akira looks back down at his homework. “Uh, have you found a girl you like then?” Akira looks up at him again, his full attention on Ryuji. Morgana perks an ear up, him resting in Ryuji’s bag for a change. “Why are you asking?” “Dude! We are Bros! Whoever this girly is, I’ll support you 100%.” Akira thinks it over a bit, before drinking another sip of his coffee. “Well, if you must know… I have no taste for flashy or frilly girls. The person I like… they are mysterious, but still very cute, but in an uncommon way.” “Eh?” “The way they care for others is admirable as well...”  “Hm?” “And their short, soft hair styled into a particular shade of blue…” Akira smiles into his hand. “That is the type person I like.” Ryuji stares blankly for a moment, trying to compute who that could be. “So… do you think she’s hot-“   His trance was interrupted by another text, this time one that was actually from his mom. “Oh shit. I gotta go.” Ryuji grabs all his stuff, Morgana moving back into his place on the other side of the booth. “Thanks for the tutoring though. And good luck scoring the chick of your dream!” “Thanks,” Akira says giving a small wave. Ryuji exchanged that with a fist bump, before heading towards the train station.

            “Did you guys get all that?” An and Futaba were on the other side of the line, wondering who this person could be. “Yes! We finally know his type, sadly.” Futaba says. “Really? I don’t, I don’t know any girls like that at school. Blue hair, mysterious…” Ryuji could feel Ann rolling her eyes through her grunt into the phone. “Hello? Didn’t he say he doesn’t like girls? That probably means he’s gay!” Ryuji stopped in his track, as this big idea combusted in his head. “FOR REAL?” he says out loud, getting a lot of stares from people walking about at night. “Yes.” “That-That makes a lot more sense!” “Exactly! That would mean his person of interest would be…” “Yusuke! / Mishima!” Ann and Ryuji said at the same time. “…” “Now, It’s obviously Yusuke, blue hair, mysterious, uncommon? Yusuke is very eccentric in a lot of ways.” “Yeah, well Yusuke is not explicitly known for helping people. He’s annoying, but Mishima has been helping out with the Phantom Thieves! Also, he has blue hair which, just so you know, is shorter than Yusuke’s. I imagine a lot of his quirks are not as common either.” “No way!” Ann exclaimed, “Futaba, who do you think it is?”  “Mehehe! I say let this be a game! Let’s place some bets!” Futaba said, choosing instead to add fuel to the fire. “Fine, then. If Akira’s crush happens to be on Yusuke, then you must buy my lunch at school for a week.” “Alright. And if Mishima is the one, you have to go on a date with me!” “Seriously?!” “You could always back out now you know.” “Oh no, it’s on Ryuji!” “Sweet. Well, I’m headed on the train, so I will talk to you all later. Also, Futaba, make sure you take of the surveillance on my phone.” He hangs up, a smirk forming on his lips. Oh, this challenge will be a sweet one.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed enjoyed, the next part will be updated by the end of April :)


End file.
